In the past, there has been a technology in which a user interface (UI) for operating an apparatus as an operation target is displayed in a screen arranged so as to come into a user's field of vision to enable the apparatus to be operated through the displayed UI. For example, PTL 1 described below discloses that the user, in operating an apparatus made viewed in a head mounted display, gives a user input to the apparatus or a virtual UI associated with the apparatus by a gesture (e.g., a gesture touching the apparatus).